


Confectioners Sugar

by hapufini



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Flirting, M/M, Very slight tho, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapufini/pseuds/hapufini
Summary: Gladion wonders how he got stuck baking a cake and how he got stuck baking it with the worst possible person to bake with.





	

"'Gladion _, take cake duty._ '" Gladion stood in Moon's kitchen, fussing over the ingredients on the counter. He was trying to get everything in the right position before beginning, having already preheated the oven and greased the pan. He was speaking to himself in a pitched, mocking voice— a terrible attempt at mimicking Moon's —as he tugged up his sleeves; in the process, he knocked over a (thankfully) closed bag of flour. He bit out a foul string of curses before bending to pick it up, then slamming it on the table as he stood. After a moment, he sighed, his elbows resting on the counter and his palms covering his face. "' _It'll be easy!_ ' Yeah, well, just because you're the champion of Alola doesn't mean that you can boss me around for my _own sister's birthday party_."

It was the first year that Lillie would be in Alola again for her birthday. They had missed her twelfth one, which took place only shortly after she took off to Kanto, and the two after as well— she had visited multiple times, but it never fell on the right date for a celebration. For her fifteenth, she would finally be home for a party. With this impending reunion came a whirlwind of emotions for Gladion. He cared for his sister, despite the distance between them after two years apart on Gladion's fault and then two more on behalf of Lillie. He was glad to see her, and like any good brother, wanted her birthday to be perfect. But with Lillie returning, he knew Lusamine would not be far behind; she hadn't come for any visits like Lillie had, but he knew Lusamine wouldn't miss her daughter's birthday. Though his sister had forgiven her, Gladion certainly had not and was content with never seeing her again.

The party threw a wrench in that plan.

He certainly didn't know exactly how to bake a cake either, which was only one of his abundant struggles at the moment. But some things never changed, so he refused to ask for help, even if Wicke could make a far better cake than he could.

When he finally calmed his shaking hands to a minimal amount, he ran his hands under too-hot water and rubbed them raw with soap. The first order of business was measuring out the flour, and with Gladion's perfectionism came a straight three minutes of making sure the amount was lined up perfectly in the measuring cup before he finally dumped it into the mixing bowl. Then, he added a generous amount of sugar. Gladion remembered Wicke's directions and picked up an egg, lining it up with the edge of the counter before he heard a voice boom from behind him.

"Alola, Gladion!"

With already being on edge, Gladion jumped, thus dropping the egg. He groaned as it splattered on the ground, rubbing his head for a moment to relieve his approaching headache, before turning to face the intruder with his hands on his hips. He looked awfully like a disapproving mother, which the other boy must have noticed because he had to stifle a laugh.

"Hau. Why are you here?" Though Gladion typically didn't mind Hau's presence, his tension was building so high that he didn't know if he could handle Hau's excited chatter, though he usually appreciated it. The boy in question gave a sheepish smile as he folded his hands behind his head in an old habit, warmly chuckling again as he did so.

"Lillie's my friend, y'know, so I wanna help with the preparations too," he explained. Gladion continued to stare him down accusingly, making the situation slightly awkward in the few moments of silence, before Hau finally gave in. "...And Moon told me I should help with this. She said she didn't think you knew what to do."

Gladion scowled again, thinking of all the things he was going to say towards the Champion later on before Hau waved his hands nervously. "Hey, she just wants to make sure everything is perfect— you know how much she misses Lillie, and..." he leaned in conspiratorially, wiggling his eyebrows, "...how much she _likes_ her."

Gladion's scowl only deepened as he grumbled, "Unfortunately," to which Hau laughed at again (as if he ever stopped laughing.). It took the slightly older boy a moment to realize that Hau was staring at him expectantly, looking for confirmation. He finally sighed, jerking his head towards the sink. "Fine. Just make sure you wash your hands really well."

Hau let out a grin before jogging toward the sink and following the directions (though Gladion worried he hadn't washed them hard enough.) As he did so, he casually said, "So, what kind of cake are we making?" Gladion was busying himself with cleaning up the broken egg, so neither of them had the misfortune of slipping on it and ending up in the hospital before Lillie arrived. When he finished, he took Hau's place at the sink to scrub his hands again; Hau raised an eyebrow at how vigorous he was being but said nothing on the matter.

"Chocolate," Gladion answered as he finished drying his hands. Hau beamed at this, taking one of the eleven eggs remaining and cracking it on the edge of the counter before releasing its contents into the bowl. Gladion noted irritably how easy it was for him before standing at his side, grabbing the cocoa powder.

"I love chocolate cake! It's my favorite after red velvet," Hau rambled, adding a dash of salt and baking soda. "Is there any particular reason why you're making chocolate?"

"Because Lillie likes chocolate cake, obviously, you idiot," Gladion shot back; Hau only grinned, measuring a half cup of vegetable oil and pouring it in carefully. "She's always had a sweet tooth when we were little. Wicke made chocolate cake for her birthday each year that I can remember. I'm hoping she still likes it." Now he couldn't help but worry that she wouldn't.

He guessed it showed on his face, because Hau assured, "She will; I always remember her liking sweet malasadas, at least." A mischievous grin spread across his face. "I should make her some after we're done here!" The mention of malasadas made Gladion groan and Hau snickered. After a moment of comfortable silence, Hau inquired, "What kind of cake do you like best?"

Gladion grimaced, shaking his head as he added in milk. "I've never liked sweet things," he confessed. The chocolate cake Wicke always made had been delicious to Lillie, but it had only ever served to make him sick with its richness; sweet malasadas were the same story. Hau gasped at the revelation, pressing a hand to his chest in mock hurt as he poured in a touch of vanilla extract.

"How could you, Gladion? I'm sorry, but we can't be friends anymore," Hau said seriously, though his eyes sparkled to show he was joking. He addedd in baking powder last, before grabbing a whisk and beginning to mix the bowl's ingredients togehter. Gladion rolled his eyes, leaning back and waiting for Hau to finish so he could pour it into the pan. As Hau finished whisking, he reached to grab it, but not before Hau attempted to dip a finger into the batter; Gladion swatted at him before he could, turning to face Hau completely with exasperation etched onto his face.

"Don't you dare—" he began, but his words died out as Hau leaned in to inspect him carefully, eyes on his. It was silent as Hau reached to the side of his face, smirking as he brushed at his cheekbone. Gladion was completely frozen at the gesture— who wouldn't be? —but his confusion ended as Hau swept away some flour.

"Sorry, you had some flour," Hau explained as if Gladion didn't already know. Gladion still couldn't form a response, but he didn't have the time to anyways because a second later, Hau was throwing a handful of flour at his face— which was completely contradictory given what he had just brushed off. But it made sense that Hau would fake him out in that way.

Gladion was now infinitely more shocked and angered at the flour in his eyes than he would have been if Hau had stolen some batter, but his fury diminished as Hau laughed, snorting as he did so. It was harmless, and he needed the relief from the stress. In Hau's moments of distraction, he himself took a handful of flour and threw it into Hau's messy hair. It would take forever to remove and Gladion knew it, shown by the proud smirk on his face. Hau gasped; it contrasted hilariously with his dark hair and skin, whereas Gladion was so pale he hardly looked different. "Oh, it's on now!" Hau exclaimed, and soon enough, they had a full-on flour fight on their hands.

While being so caught up in their battle, they didn't notice Moon peeking into the door to her house, back from buying decorations. "Gladion, Hau, I—" She broke off as she comprehended the situation before her. The two hadn't noticed the champion's appearance quite yet, caught up having the time of their lives. Moon was almost angry— this party needed to be perfect for Lillie and her mom would kill her —but her childishness won the internal battle as she stepped into the kitchen. "Guys..."

That finally got their attention. Their laughter died as Moon stalked towards them, her expression unreadable as per usual, though it leaned towards angry. Gladion said nothing but crossed his arms while Hau folded his hands behind his head and grinned sheepishly. "Moon, I'm really sorry, um, it was my fau—" Hau began to apologize, but Moon had launched forward with lightning quickness and grabbed a handful herself, sending it flying into Gladion's face. She and Hau both howled with laughter, but Gladion couldn't find Moon endearing in her childishness like he found Hau to be. With legitimate anger, he threw flour back at her, but she dodged.

In the end, it was Sun who came home to a kitchen that looked like it had been hit with a flour bomb. It was also him that ended up baking the stupid cake, and as he did, he kept grumbling about being the only responsible person there.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this wasn't super shippy and on the shorter side! I had a lot of fun with it nonetheless, so I hope you enjoyed!  
> I really appreciate writing prompts, so if you enjoyed, hit me up on tumblr (hapufini is my name there as well!) and inbox me some! Thanks for reading!


End file.
